Une partie bien méritée
by Miss Setsuka
Summary: Quand Xaldin cherche à trouver le sommeil, mais n'y arrive pas à cause de trois imbéciles qui passent leur temps sur un jeu vidéo...


\- Je te parie que je vais t'expulser en moins de deux !

\- Tu rigoles ?! C'est MOI qui vais te faire mordre la poussière !

En entendant ces cris, Xaldin soupira. Mais quelle idée d'avoir acheté une Wii U ! Et ce jeu au titre étrange : _Super Smash_... ou quelque chose dans le genre. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la tête d'Axel pour acquérir une console de salon ?!

Et depuis que Roxas et Demyx s'y étaient mis, c'était encore pire. Ces trois-là pouvaient passer des heures à jouer à leur jeu, sans jamais se lasser.

Jusqu'à présent, le maître du vent n'avait rien dit, mais cette fois, s'en était trop ! Bon sang, il venait de rentrer d'une mission particulièrement difficile et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir ! Et avec les trois clowns qui se lançaient des invectives sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit...

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la chambre du numéro VIII. Axel avait en effet décrété que sa chambre était la mieux placée pour accueillir la Wii U. Après tout, il l'avait payé de sa poche...

Xaldin se massa donc devant le seuil et observa ses trois collègues, en pleine partie de leur Super Biduletruc.

\- Ouah, s'exclama Roxas, Zelda est vraiment trop classe !

\- T'es pas sérieux mec, dit Axel en s'agitant comme un fou. Captain Falcon va t'exploser en moins de deux !

\- Faudrait pas m'oublier, les gars ! renchérit Demyx.

-Mais t'es qui encore ? fit le porteur de la Keyblade.

\- Ben, l'ange là... Pit.

Tout à leur discussion, ils ne remarquèrent pas le numéro III qui s'avança lentement vers eux.

\- Dites, je peux savoir quand vous aurez fini ?

Son ton autoritaire fit sursauter le trio, qui se retourna (laissant malgré tout à Roxas le temps de mettre la partie en pause).

\- Xaldin ! s'écria Axel. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

L'intéressé fit une moue réprobatrice.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de dormir et votre vacarme m'empêche de fermer l'œil ! Alors, j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que vous aurez fini votre fichue partie !

Les trois compères se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire. Ce fut Demyx qui brisa le silence.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas une partie avec nous ?

Le numéro III fit une drôle de grimace.

\- Une partie... Moi ?! Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Mais il a raison, objecta Roxas. Cela te ferait passer le temps. Tu as eu une dure mission, non ? Cela devrait te détendre...

Xaldin, moyennement convaincu, regarda alors l'écran.

\- Bon... Mais une seule partie alors.

Enthousiastes, ils lui passèrent la quatrième manette de la console. Tandis que le trio termina sa partie, ils lui expliquèrent brièvement les règles du jeu.

\- Vous dites que je dois choisir un personnage et qu'on doit s'affronter les uns les autres, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Axel.

Si les numéros VIII, IX et XIII reprirent les mêmes personnages (respectivement Captain Falcon, Pit et Zelda), Xaldin prit plus de temps. Il ne connaissait rien aux jeux vidéos et encore moins à la quarantaine de candidats s'affichant sur l'écran.

\- Je crois... dit-il après un moment d'hésitation, que je vais prendre celui-ci.

Et il choisit Pac-Man.

La partie dura cinq minutes (d'un commun accord, pour permettre au maître du vent de bien saisir les règles) au bout de laquelle fut conclue la victoire d'Axel.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, tu prends toujours le plus balèze ! s'exclama Demyx.

\- Non, je suis juste le meilleur, fit le manipulateur de feu, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

\- On en refait une ? demanda Roxas en se tournant vers Xaldin.  
Ce dernier réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre par l'affirmative, sous les yeux étonnés de ses compagnons de jeu.

Combien de temps durèrent les parties suivantes ? Aucune idée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le numéro III oublia bien vite sa fatigue. Il prit rapidement plaisir à jouer à ce jeu de baston et en vint même à remporter une ou deux victoires.

Le temps s'écoula si rapidement qu'aucun ne prit la mesure de l'heure. Ce fut Saix, exaspéré par les cris de joie du quatuor qui s'invita à son tour dans la chambre d'Axel pour les sermonner.

Ils eurent beau lui demander sa clémence, ce fut peine perdue. Même la proposition de Roxas l'invitant à se joindre à eux n'eut aucun effet. Ils durent tout arrêter et se rendre dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Une fois confortablement installé dans son lit, Xaldin ne put s'empêcher de penser aux parties faites en compagnie de ces trois clowns.

Sauf que cette nuit, il en était devenu un, de clown. Et curieusement, cette idée le fit sourire.

_J'espère qu'on recommencera..._


End file.
